Embrys Imprint
by ellawilliamsxx
Summary: Embry was always the one left out. The one without the father figure or mother. The one without with imprint. But what happens when he does imprint but she is from a torn background? Does include selfharm, suicide, and course language.
1. Chapter 1

IV'E WAITED A HUNDRED YEARS, AND I'D WAIT A MILLION MORE FOR YOU...

The sound of Rachel and Paul's first dance as a married couple. Nobody even realized I was here, I didn't have anyone to realize I was here. I sat at the farthest table in the corner of the gazebo. Quil had come up and tried to get me to dance once, Claire a few times. I could see her throwing quick glances over towards me while dancing with Quil. I really do wish everyone would stop worrying about me. I'm just sick of everyones life being revolved around one person who they don't even love, all this stupid ass fucked up imprinting magic taking over them. I sighed as I realized this wasn't going to get any better, so I got off my sorry ass and started walking over to my beat up 1970's chevy. I could here Quil calling out my name again and just as I was going to pull my door open he pulled me out of my ride.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" he growled at me trying not to raise his voice.

"I need to get away from everything Quil, I can't stand watching all these people losing themselves over some person"

"Its different when you imprint man, you'll just have to wait and see. You can see how much Claire means to me, and going to fuck some chicks isn't going to make you feel and better."

"How the fuck would you know? When was the last time you've had sex, huh? You can practically smell Claire when she's aro-" I say yelling before Quil has his arm up against my neck with my back on my truck.

"Don't you dare talk about my Claire like that okay? I know your pissed but that doesn't give you the right to talk about her like that. All she's ever wanted was to help you but your always pushing her away, come on man you push everyone away. When was the last time you talked to your mum?" Quil spat at me through clenched teeth.

Tiffany, my mum, had never really been a mum. I would always hang around Jake and Quil growing up. There parents became my parents. Billy was always great and he was practically my father growing up, since I still have know idea who he really is. Quil's grandpa, old Quil, has raised Quil since forever. Then a surge of anger went through me. He hadn't even realized it. My Claire. Suddenly I was glad there were other people watching up because I could have phased right there.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Why don't you stop wanking over Claire, grow a few and tell her how you feel, okay?" and with that I pushed him of me got into my truck and drove of the Seattle without one glance back.


	2. Chapter 2

NINE, TEN, ELEVEN, TWELVE, THIRTEEN, FOURTEEN...

Iv'e been at a club in Seattle drinking. You see with being a werewolf its takes more drinks to get drunk, I must have been up to my fifteenth shot of straight vodka when things started to get weird. I stumbled out onto the dance floor with girls practically throwing themselves at me, and when I found one, or two, that I liked I'd take them back to my hotel.

"Another fucking call..." I muttered to no one in particular while picking up my phone. "Iv'e only been gone three days"

"Embry you coming back to bed honey?"

"Two secs Maggie"

"Its Miranda..."

This was my life. Girls and drinking. On the fourth day I dropped my phone into a toilet, god knows how many calls iv'e gotten since then. I had to try to distract myself from thinking about the pack. Paul and Rachel would have left for there honey moon by now, Sam still concentrating on not phasing, Jake and Ness moving into their new La Push house and maybe, if were lucky, Quil would have talked to Claire.

Isn't imprinting meant to be rare anyway? Everyone besides me has imprinted. Thats how its always been. Everyone but me. Everyone but me had a mum. Everyone but me new who their dad was. Everyone but my family new about the pack. Everyone but me had imprinted...

When you look through your brothers eyes about imprinting, they make it seem like this person is their sun. Without their sun, they would die, they wouldn't be able to cope. Sam once said that everything makes sense when you imprint, everything that is going wrong, everything that you had done makes sense.

"Oh god Embry that was amazing!"

"Yeah thanks, you gonna get dressed and leave yeah?"

"I was thinking round t-"

Before she could finish her sentence Quil and Jake walked in my door. You could say they looked pissed, but that would be an understatement. Me and Quil had grown close over the years of Jake being away, but boy did they both look pissed. Quil was barley holding it together and Jake was holding him back.

"Where the fuck have you been you fucking idiot! We couldn't find you and we tried calling you fucking stupid fuck! I wa- We were worried sick!" Quil screams at me. Eyes black.

I want to scream out that iv'e been dying watching everyone be together, everyone always getting their happy ending! I wanted to say that I was sad, that I wanted someone to talk to. That I wanted to be loved. But all I did was stare at him, ashamed.

"Embry you fucking dick, were going home"

I didn't even try to stop them dragging me out the hotel room and into Jake's porchè. Quil practically threw me into the back while he sat in the front.

"Come on man, pull it together you can't phase in my car its from Ness" Jakes whispers to Quil, he was close to using his alpha tone. Nobody could escape that.

I rolled my eyes._ Don't phase cause its from Ness._

"Oh, wouldn't want to upset Renesmee now would we? And Quil, have you told Claire how you feel yet? Oh course you haven't because your a pu-"

Thats all I remember before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

THE TOP OF HER DRESS WAS HEART SHAPED, IT WAS FORM-FITTED AND WENT DOWN to the top of her belly button where a thick brown strap went around her waist. From there it fluffed out and fell to her feet. One of her hands were clasped around an older mans arm, while her other hand gripped to red roses she held. Her hair swayed down her back like waves in an ocean. There were rows of people sitting around us, in white chairs. They were all smiling at us, I was generally happy.

When she reached me, her face was blurred. Her smile turned into a frown. Everyone in the crowd gasped as I turned to them. Suddenly, the girl screamed and fell into my arms. I looked down at her chest and it looked like someone had stabbed right through her heart. I fell to my knees and screamed. Everything around me swirled and turned into blackness. I sat, knees on the floor with my head in my hands.

"Embry" someone whispered

"Em-bryyyy" the same male voice dragged out my name

I jerked awake taking in my surroundings. I was still crammed into the back of Jakes car with Quil shaking me. I tiredly wiped my eyes and stretched out my arms.

"Mmm, what?" Well, that sounded harsher than intended.

"Were almost home, were at the seven-eleven. You know the one a few streets down from Jared and Kim's place? Yeah well Jakes inside buying food and I needed to piss, you coming inside?"

"Nah man I'll st-" I was cut of with the sound of my stomach growling. "Actually yeah, I'll come"

Quil just nodded his oversized head and pushed the passengers chair forward so I could get out. Damn the Cullen's are their fancy cars, I thought to myself as a tried, but failed, to get out of the car. After several attempts of trying different positions to get out I decided on throwing my hands out of the car and crawling.

"Toilets... Toilets... Where are the Toilets...?" Quil walked off aimlessly around the shop trying to find where the bathroom was. So again I was left alone.

I was staring at the varies types of chips when it really clicked how low I had gotten. Was all this sleeping around really worth it? Was I really that selfish I wasn't realizing my brothers happiness?

My train of thought was soon cut off when I smelt something delicious. At first I thought they were cooking something, then I felt something in my chest pulling me to the isle next to me. I eventually pushed it to the back of my problems, but it kept taking over my thoughts. I sighed realizing this wasn't going to go away, so I trudged of to the isle next to mine and look around. Nothing out of the ordinary but I had come down the freezer area. I small smile escaped my lips as I found the last mint choc chip ice cream container. Just as I reached out to grab it, another hand had the same intentions. I was about to pull back, when my eyes caught something on the persons wrists. Scars. There must have been at least a hundred of them, some new some old. My first instinct was to reach out to them, so thats what I did. I brought my fingers up to graze over her scars and she gasped at the sudden contact. My eyes quickly averted from her wrist to her face. And thats when it all happened.

My whole world seemed to stop. Everything went blurry around this one girls face. I instantly felt this connection to this one girl I had just laid my eyes on. It was like steel plugs had found there connection, and finally connected. The conclusion? A spark was made. The amount of electricity flowing between the two of us was unimaginable. I was about to talk to her but Jake voice boomed through the place.

"Em, where are you? Me and Quil are ready!"

I jerk my hand from her wrist and stared at her in horror. Its happened to me. Its all meant to make sense now. But only it doesn't. I didn't want this, for my life to be centered on this one person who I don't know. I quickly grab the ice cream, shove it into her hands and storm of the other way.

My main priority is to not let my brothers know about this.

My imprint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about this chapter I know its boring and ****properly doesn't make any sense :( sorryyy xxxxxxxx **

* * *

SILET. THATS ALL I WAS IN THE CAR RIDE HOME. I KNEW JAKE WAS STARING AT ME through the mirrors on the way home, I just tried not to take any notice. My whole 14 years of phasing I had avoided her. This one girl has changed my life and I know nothing about her.

"Okay, seriously Em whats wrong? You've been acting weird ever since we left the shops." I was still in shock of what just happened and I can't make out the muffled tones of the person speaking.

"What? Oh yeah sorry I just want to get home..." I get quieter as I reach the end of the sentence. I'm still thinking about her.

I never used to be like this. I remember the first few weeks when I phased. Sam would constantly think about Emily. I knew imprinting was rare, so I was happy for him. But how he would speak about her, like she was made of silk. He would tell us stories of how she would drop something and it completely shattering. Seeing how we would react to that, his face would instantly turn into concern, his hands automatically reaching out to her, his eyes searching her body to see if she was harmed. Things like this got to me.

When Jared imprinted, the pack was shocked. At the time there were only 5 of us. 2 out of 5 had imprinted.

I would sometimes ask them if they felt as if they were forced to love her. If they really would have feelings for someone that is caused by the magic that runs through us. Never once would they doubt the love they had for her.

When Quil phased, he was stoked to have his friends back. Its pretty lucky I guess, the three best friends all being wolves. I was glad that Jake, Quil and Embry could hang out together again.

The day Claire came down from Makah we were excited to meet her and Cora, Emily's two nieces she keeps talking about. But when Quil imprinted on Claire, the moment that two year old chubby girl tripped over her own feet and fell onto a Quil lying on the ground, thats when imprinting really got to me. I knew everything was going to be different. No talking about the hot girls at school, or going out for drinks after patrol. No. Now it was 'I wonder what Claire's going today' or 'Me and Claire did this thing last night..." No more going to clubs, Quil was watching Claire sleep. No more double dating, Quil was babysitting Claire.

Next came Paul. When he imprinted on Jakes sister Rachel, we automatically knew this was going to be a challenge. We thought nobody was going to be able to tame Paul, the man whore. But she did, and he let her. He didn't even miss making girls go weak at the knees anymore, he wasn't even angry he couldn't see other girls faces. He wanted to please her. She had taken over her life, and he didn't even care.

Jake's imprint was completely different. He imprinted on what we hate. The leeches. Jake didn't care about what anyone thought about it, he didn't care about the fact we were born to kill these creatures. The thought of killing her never even crossed his mind. This is what annoyed me. He wasn't born to fall inlove with vampires, he was born to kill them. Jake completely fucked up the nature of everything the Quileut beliefs and he didn't care. He didn't care about the fact that when he left to follow Renesmee to the ends of the fucking world we would be left without an Alpha. All his ways about how he was bought up were tossed out the window because of an imprint

Ever since Sam stopped phasing we now had one destined Alpha, Jake. His second in command being Leah, who would be in-charge while Jake wasn't with us. Our whole pack of 15 and every one of us had imprinted. Imprinting was mean't to be fucking rare.

"For the fifth fucking time. EMBRY were at your house. Get out and sleep." Jakes voice has booming in my ear.

"Oh yeah, sorry man thanks again."

And with that I walked into my house to think about what just happened. And how I was going to avoid her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Claire what do you want its 11 in the morning and I'm trying to sleep" Claire had decided to call me and this way to early hour, again.

"Do you own any bananas?" Was all Claire said into the phone line. What kind of question was that anyway?

"Excuse me?"  
"You know, bananas? The long yellow things that yo-"

"Claire I know what a banana is, why do you need them?"

"Just bring them over, I'll explain then. K thanks em."

"Cy-" Before I could even finish my sentence she was gone.

It had only been the second day of me being back in my own house, and I was already getting demands from Claire. I smiled at the thought of what she would put Quil through. When I stood up from my bed all of yesterdays thoughts came running back all at once. Girls. Quil and Jake. Scars. Her. It was annoying me how I kept calling her 'her'.

I suddenly had the thoughts of an imprinted wolf. Was she okay? Whats she doing? I shook my head at these. _This is crazy. You can forget about these thoughts and forget about her. You hate imprinting and you hate her._ As soon as I said 'hate her', a pain in my chest started throbbing. T_he fuck is this? The alcohol has done something to me I swear._

I shook my head, grabbed the bananas and headed of to Claire's house. Claire lives with Quil. Ever since her parents and Cora died in a car crash around 12 years ago, when Claire was 3, Claire had lived with Em and Sam. Claire would always have sleepovers at Quil's and she eventually just moved in.

There small house was situated at the entrance of the forest. Quil had built it himself after Old Quil passed away. It wasn't well furnished. He had only built 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, lounge room and wash room. When Claire started to get older, she would add her touches here and there. She would save and buy more quilts and pillows for Quil, add rugs and small decorative items around the house. She had also added a jar where they put there money into to pay the bills. Claire worked at the local book store and all her money was out into that car. Quil refused but Claire insisted.

When I reached Claire and Quil's home, the throbbing pain had stopped. I didn't take any notice of it, thinking that my conscious had gotten over the fact that I didn't need an imprint. I got the bananas and walked to the door. I laughed when I saw the sign that was stuck to it. NO BOYS. GIRLS DAY.(UNLESS ASKED TO COME.)

"Arn't you meant to be sixteen Claire? Why are you still acting like your 4?" I yell through the house after slamming the door behind me with my foot.

"Ha Ha very funny Em, we talking about periods and boobs and vaginas you can join us if you want?" The sarcasm was dripping from the way she said you can join us. I still hadn't found her yet so I followed the sound of the music into her room. What kind of music was this anyway? When I walked into her room I found her sitting on her bed with her hands over her boobs. Her friend was looking down and her hands over her boobs and sighed. Why would she do that? She was beautiful.

"Oh, you weren't kidding. So here are you bananas." I was still talking while looking at her friend. Why was I so intrigued by this girl? "And wheres Quil?"

"I dunno, he went out and I told him not to come home for a few hours." Code for patrolling.

"Oh yeah okay thanks. Can I ask what you guys are doing?"

"We have the year 10 party tonight. Only the coolest of the cool get invited and we have to look perfect." Her friend speaks. She was still holding her boobs, then looked at Claire's, then back at hers.

"Can I ask about this?" I say moving my hands to mime hers. She laughs and looks up and then everything freezes. She is the girl from the shop. My imprint. Those steel connections are back. I still don't move from my position, my arms crossed over my chest while leaning against the doorframe, ducking my head. I just straighten up a little and stare into her beautiful eyes. We must have been staring at each other for a while because the next thing I know Claire is squealing. She knows. I shot daggers at her eyes, hoping she realizes I don't want Quil to know. She nods understandably.

"Im just going to go get a drink..." I say while still staring at her. She shakes her head and look away, blushing.

While I'm in the kitchen, I can hear the girls talking.

"Scarlett Wilson. Stop putting yourself down your beautiful and your boobs are not to small. They are the perfect size."

"Stop lying it isn't good Claire. My boobs are tiny yours a big and luscious. Boys at the party are going to be all over you. Im only a B cup..."

"B is much better than DD honey. And we can both find boys who can touch us" Claire just manages to say before she laughs. Scarlett. Saying her name sends shivers up my spine.

"Scarlett Scarlett Scarlett" I whisper to myself.

Just then Scarlett and Claire walk into the room. Scarlett's looking down, again, while Claire's pushing me out of the house.

"Go find Quil or something. DONT tell him about the party and thank you for the bananas" Claire gives me a quick hug then goes back into the room.

"Yep its fine later Claire!" I yell back towards the way she came from.

So know its only me and Scarlett in the kitchen.

"Thanks for the stuff Embry." She says. A suddenly feel 100x better hearing her say my name.

I don't say anything, I just walk up to her. I bring her wrist to my mouth, and give it one kiss all while staring into her eyes. I bring my other hand to run my fingers over the scars.

"Your beautiful Scarlett" I whisper, before heading out the back door.


	6. Chapter 6

I knew I had to tell my brothers about the imprint. They were going to find out sooner or later anyway. It wasn't that I was embarrassed about her, but I was known as the manwhore, the womenizer. I was scared of what they were doing to think of me, and anyway, Claire knew which meant she was going to tell Quil without even knowing it. It was just a matter of when and how.

As I walked back into my house, it suddenly occurred to me how much food I really needed. Sighing to myself I got back into my car rested my head against the steering wheel. What the fuck had I just done? I had walked up to my imprint and kissed her scars. Her.. scars. My beautiful imprint had scars from what she had done to herself. I brought my head up again to start my car engine, when a loud thump came from the passenger window. My eyes went to scan the noise and I saw Quil standing there. _He must off just come back from patrol._ I didn't even notice the smile on his face as I lent across my car and opened the door for him. He just hopped in and sat down, his body slightly turned to face me.

"So where we going. Shops I hope I'm starved. Hey could we go get food I'm re-" Quil sat there not even realizing he was rambling.

"WE" I emphasized "are not going anywhere, I just need to think about some things and I need food"

"Oh yeah, you need to think about your Imprint" I was just about to turn and stare at him in shock when he chuckled and continued on. "Claire told me."

I smiled to myself. They had grown up with each other for 14 years. There bond literally could not get any stronger. The thought of growing old with my imprint was amazing. Us getting married. Scarlett having my babies. Scarlett and Embry Call.

_Fuck... Now I'm rambling._ Thats the thing with Quil. He rambles. He never stops. He mostly talks about Claire and how great she is, but know I realized why and how proud he was. The way he would stare at her in amazement when she would tell him about her day at school or work, or how he would always tell us about what they were doing and what he should get her for her birthday. Quil and Claire were always the inseparable two.

"So whats she like?" Quil cuts me out of my sudden train of thought. With this one question he gives me a thousand thoughts run through my head. What is she really like? Yes I knew her physical features but what was she really made of? Her personality and thoughts. Likes and dislikes.

"I dunno man, I've only just met her. But she's beautiful. Blonde hair with brown eyes and she's not to tall around 5'6 and she likes mint choc chip ice cream and-"

"Yeah alright mate thats great, but she's friends with Claire iv'e heard?"

"Last I saw them they were at Claire's getting ready for a party..." Fuck. My Scarlett was going to a party. Where there would be alcohol and boys. _We can both find boys who can touch us.._ That sentence Claire said was running through my head like a broken record. _Touch us_. Bull nobody was going near them. Especially my imprint.

"Oh yep sure Em because I'm going to let Claire go to a party. I don't even let her go outside herself." Quil said somewhat proudly.

I then did something I hadn't done in a while. I laughed. Even though it wasn't a good, happy laugh, it was a sarcastic laugh about what Quil had said**. **_I don't even let her go outside herself._ I finally knew what he meant. The feelings Quil had over Claire was so protective and loving he wouldn't want her to get hurt by anything. He made it seem like the outside world was so dangerous, so terrifying. Like a horror movie. Someone was going to jump out and grab Claire and take her away from Quil forever.

"No Quil were letting them go I can't come of as some over protective freak who she's just met and stops her from doing things she wants I couldn't do that to her. What if she doesn't like me? Quil how the fuck do you do this."

"Shutup man were going to watch from a distance like the creepy old men we are."

With that one last sentence, I put my car in reverse and drove out of my drive way. Thinking about my new life and what is has in-stock for me.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of the music was so loud I could hear it from my spot in the forest. Quil and I both weren't scheduled on for patrolling, but 2 extra wolves wouldn't hurt. To be honest, both of our minds were focused on the party. It was settled on the beach. The smell of alcohol reeked through our overly-sensetive noises. I mentally chuckled at the thought Quil had said.

"What exacally did Scarlett say again?"

"We can both find boys to touch us.."

We had been going over the same 2 sentences for atleast half an hour. Quil kept wanting to forget what Claire had said before. He didn't want it to be real. It had been 1 hour since we had been sitting there when some real conversation started.

"You do realize we are the biggest hypocrites, right? We were out drunk and sleeping with girls are there age as well."

"Yeah well just because I did it doesn't mean she can, she has to grow up unharmed."

"Em, just face the fact that she is a hot looking 15 year old who WILL have boys throwing themselves at her, okay?"

"Right, so now your saying Scarlett can kiss. What about Claire?

Claire was just verging on the age of 16, 15 days since she last told me. She had been counting down the days ever since she overheard Sam talking to Quil about when he could tell Claire 'something'. Obviously we all knew what it meant, the imprinting side of things, but the reason why I had been giving Quil such a hard time over it was because Sam hadn't set an Alpha command for it, he was free to tell her whenever he wanted. It seemed he had convinced himself Sam had told him no. They were practically handing Claire over on a silver plater.

"Did you just call my imprint hot?" Even though just saying this sentence made me feel slighty pissed off, I still couldn't help but feel proud of Scarlett.

"Mmmhh yep." He wasn't even trying to understand or take in anything I was saying. He was all about Claire. And for once, I knew how he felt.

"Oh, and if a boy gets within 3 meters of Claire, I'm going to kill him." I looked over at him, waiting for him to laugh, but he didn't. He was serious. I shook my head and turned back to the party.

The other wolves were on break, a 10 minute change over to run the others on what went on while patrolling . This was something Jacob came up with when he became the new pack alpha. But with Jake in Alaska with Renesmee and her family, Seth became his second in command. Everyone always appriciated Seth, he never took things to seriously and he was always joking around. He rarly used his alpha command and he wasn't too bad on patrol.

"Dude, shut it there here." Quil said with a hint of relief knowing where Claire was.

"Yep" I said while popping the P. I was still glancing around trying to find my Scarlett.

"HA! You've started with the my aswell. See Em? I told you its different when you imprint."

"Uh huh.." Shit. There she was getting out of the truck with some guy. My vision blurred as I wondered who this could be? A brother, cousin? My thoughts were soon corrected as he smiled at Scarlett and grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house. He wasn't meant to be going near Scarlett. She was mine. My head, which was laying on my paws, shot up at the sight of her and him. I was ready to get up out of my spot on the forest floor and go kill the guy right there and then.

"This is going to be a seriously long night.." Quil sighed in fustration when he took in the sight of me already. "They just got here. They ARE going to get drunk and kiss. Seriously, just take it out on the trees, they don't mind." _Why are you so calm about this?_

"Your fucking hillarious arn't you Quil? What if your imprint was walking around kissing boys and getting drunk constantly?"

"Yeah thats not going to happen because I have known Claire since she was two. She understands what I would do to anybody who would want to even think about her. You on the other hand have to put up with whatever she does because you have known her for a day. Goodluck mate."

With this final thought in my head, I sat back down and watched every move she took. I was never going to let her out of my sight.


	8. UPDATE

hey lovelysssss :*

thankyou to everyone who is reading my stories! MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE REVIEWS!

If you have any suggestions about my story please send them in! Sometimes I don't know what to write the next chapter about and I seriously need ideas! They will all be taken into consideration! PLEASEEEEEEE 3

thankyouxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

"Who lives in a pineapple under the see? Sponge-bob square pants!" Brady sung once again during his and collins patrol. The downside to imprinting on a 4 year old is you had to watch shows that 4 year olds watched. Brady was, unfortunately, on of the unlucky ones.

"For the love of all things holy, Brady would you please shut the fuck up?" Quil mentally screamed at Brady. Collin chuckled at the thought of his best mate singing Sponge-bob.

"Seriously dude, shut up its creeping me out" Collin managed to spit out his words while Brady kept singing.

"Come on guys its Kelsey's favorite song and you know how much she loves it when I sing it to her."

" I seriously don't care I'm not putting up with this for another 3 hours." Quil mumbled not really paying much attention. He was still focused on finding Claire in the mist of people.

"What about you EM? You have nothing to say about me singing this, about my IMPRINT" Brady or Collin said this in the most sarcastic tone possible. I was still staring at the entrance Scarlett had walked into, seeing is she would soon come out.

"Do what ever you want guys, I don't care." I couldn't really comprehend the words coming out of my mouth. It all sounded mumbled to me, my mind was set on other things.

"You have nothing to say about imprinting? Your not pissed of that I'm not thinking about what normal 16 year olds think about. Eg porn and instead singing songs?"

"Dude shut up" There goes Collin, throwing his random piece of advice in. "But whats with you? Your acting like you've imprinted."

Just at that moment, my heart stopped. Quil's head shot up and looked at me, knowing I didn't want anyone to know while my eyes bulged out of my head, Brady ran into a tree and Collin just stopped dead in his tracks. If anyone in the pack had to know I imprinted, why did if have to be the 2 most annoying, talkative and stupid people in the pack.

"Holy fuck its happened to you. You, the mighty Embry Call has imprinted on a girl." I was still so shocked about them finding out I couldn't move. I couldn't think.

Quil, already knowing sat back down and continued watching the house. Brady managed to find his way over to me and bumped my shoulder.

"Congrats man, I'm happy for you."

"mm thanks." I was never really one for all these emotional talks. But I was finally glad I could think about Scarlett with the other two on patrol. I didn't have to hid my life from them.

"We have to tell the others!" Collin screamed "Im going to go tell the others, you don't mind do you? There all at Sam's. I'm going to go tell them!" Collin was screaming like a 7 year old girl on her birthday.

"NO DON-" Before I could finish he was already gone.

"I wanted to tell them myself Collin.." I mumbled to myself.

"Don't worry, they'll be happy for you. Maybe you'll stop being a massive downer on everyone." Quil said in a joking which I kicked him in the back

"Your a dick, you know that?

"So I've been told"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT IMPRINTING?"

"YOU IMPRINTED?! YES!"

"WOO ITS HAPPENED TO EVERYONE! ABOUT TIME"

There must of been hundreds of questions coming at me at once. I smiled to myself, stood up and walked into the forrest, howling the happiest howl I could muster.


End file.
